


If you give a cat a home

by Cloudseer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Domesticity, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudseer/pseuds/Cloudseer
Summary: Titus Drautos makes an unusual find one day. One that will change his life forever.
Kudos: 29





	If you give a cat a home

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to have this ready for the solstice
> 
> AND I AM STILL ON TIME. Sort of.
> 
> Happy holiday season, everyone!

Titus was, as usual, the last to leave his office. It was far past his normal leaving time, but things had to be finished and filed because every important service was about to take administrative leave for what was left of the year. He knew most of his glaives came from very different climates and Insomnia was far too cold to not make sure his glaives got paid on time. Specially since the holidays made everything more expensive as a matter of course. 

Locking the door to his office behind him he was about to leave the Kingsglaive grounds entirely when he heard a soft squeak not too far away. Mildly concerned, because that sounded like a small animal, he made his way to the few cubicles his men worked from when desk work was called for. He found a kitten, cat really, it was too big to be called a kitten even if still a juvenile, getting back to its feet under one of the desks. Judging by the half-fallen towel in the chair, the cat had rolled over and ran out of space. It would be funny if the poor thing didn’t look so alarmed. A smile quirked his lips and he extended a hand towards the startled ball of fluff, intent on enticing the cat towards him.

“Hey, come here kitten.” He started, not looking at it directly to avoid spooking it. He might have felt ridiculous, but he still counted it as a triumph when the cat rubbed it’s head all over his gloved hand. It took a while, but he managed to tuck the squirming, wiggly kitten into his coat. It still wiggled, but it wasn’t long before it -he- settled down, head poking out near his neck, and started purring up a storm. 

Scratching behind an ear with his finger, and getting rewarded with a headbutt and a chirp, he started on his way home. And tried to remember if he had anything in his fridge that he could turn into cat food. The cat was too skinny to have been healthy, even if, judging by the amount of -very soft- fur, he seemed to be from a fancy breed. The thought made him frown, annoyed at the idea that the cat might’ve been abandoned before he even finished to grow. 

He was a really sweet cat too, didn’t even made a fuzz when he bundled him in his coat and set him on the passenger seat. He could hear the purr and the cute little “mrrp” as he made a nest of his coat, ears and eyes peeking out in curiosity all around him. He couldn't fathom why anyone would leave him on the streets. Titus talks to fill the silence and distract himself from such thoughts, about his job and his fledgling glaives, and the feline looks at him as if hanging from his every word. Up until the little fluffball falls asleep, probably lulled by the sound of his voice. He really did look like a slightly grey cloud, fuzzy and fluffy with all the fur he had. Unbidden, the name ‘Sir Pouffe’ came to his mind. 

‘Damn it.’ He thought immediately, barely resisting the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel. ‘I have a cat now, don’t I?’ Because he just didn’t see himself giving up the cat, he was already very attached. And judging by the way Pouffe purred and curled up further into his chest when he lifted him to take him inside his home, the cat was attached to him too. 

Not that that stopped him from looking at him and meowing pitifully in betrayal when he locked them both in the bathroom and set to preparing him a bath. Titus ended up soaked, even if, thankfully, Sir Pouffe took rather well to the warm water. And even better to the fluffy towel he had set on the radiator to warm. He purred, bundled up in the towel as he was, with his now washed fur revealing he was actually mostly white, with a few and very subtle black spots scattered through -one of his whiskers was black, and Titus thought it was adorable-. He stayed willingly swaddled all through him making dinner, surprisingly well behaved. Even if he given him an interested chirp when he brought out the salmon. Titus managed to ignore the chirps, and the mrrps, and the meows. But when he looked at him with those wide blue eyes he had to give in to the inevitable. 

Titus admitted, if only to himself, that he might be spoiling his new pet a little too much, what with giving him a portion of his salmon and even turning on the lights he had set around his Yule branch for the cat to stare at, entranced. He even batted at a few of the ornaments he had decorated it with but them being wooden, as tradition dictated -and Titus liked to keep to tradition, even if he had been forced to replace the candles for twinkling electrical lights-, and thus unbreakable he wasn’t too concerned. They would keep until he made a quick run for cat supplies tomorrow. 

When he stood to place his dishes on the dishwasher, Sir Pouffe ran to him, meowing and swiping at his pants until he picked him up in his arms. Still not quite what he wanted, apparently, because he wriggled around until he managed to perch on his shoulder. Titus chuckled, amused, and reached up to pet him as he walked towards his bedroom.

“Want to feel tall, hm?” A short purr and a headbutt was his answer, and if he hadn’t been charmed from the moment he found him, he would be now. Pouffe was a very sweet, and very smart, cat. Titus was quite glad he had been there to find him.

As if further proof that he was completely wrapped around the cat’s fuzzy paw, the little fluffball jumped from his shoulder to the bed and then, calm as you please, curled up on one of his pillows. With the way he was looking at him expectantly Titus didn’t have the heart to move him off it. It wasn’t as if he used that pillow much, anyways. It was mostly there to appease his sense of symmetry. 

It wasn’t as if that arrangement lasted long, anyways, as after he turned off the lights and settled down to sleep Sir Pouffe, somewhat sneakily, found his way under his arm to curl against his chest. The loud, constant purring eventually lulled him to a restful sleep. 

  
  


\------

Nyx was not panicking. Really. He had panicked plenty in between the time the Captain had found him to halfway through the drive. He hadn’t planned on getting adopted, much less adopted by his  _ superior officer  _ when he had decided to sneak into the Glaive grounds to sleep. It was just a convenient, secure place with easy access to the kitchens -that already fawned all over Libertus- and also conveniently close to the nest Crowe had made in some forgotten room in the Citadel. 

He hadn’t expected the man to dote on him so thoroughly and, being honest with himself? It was just an extremely nice and warm feeling after the many months playing at stray cat since coming to Insomnia. That Titus Drautos, slave driver extraordinaire, would be so gentle to a -to him- helpless animal was, frankly, disarming. Nyx decided right then he would be the best cat he would ever want.

And never, ever, let him find out.


End file.
